Problem: Tiffany ate 4 slices of pizza. Ashley ate 1 slice. If there were initially 10 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 5 slices, which leaves 5 out of 10 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pizza remaining.